


When I’m Down On My Knees, You’re How I Pray

by g_odalisque13



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongsun makes a roller derby victory even more sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I’m Down On My Knees, You’re How I Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Off-shot of [I’ll Never Find Another Monster](http://g-odalisque13.livejournal.com/93350.html), but can definitely be read alone.
> 
> Read on [LJ](http://g-odalisque13.livejournal.com/93525.html).

"You were so good!" Yongsun exclaimed for the fortieth time as they arrived back at their shared apartment. "Sixteen points in one jam! That's a record for you!"

Moonbyul smiled happily. The praise had her flushing, but she could feel the way the muscles in her cheeks twitched with how hard she was grinning.

Even though Yongsun had been to nearly every single roller derby bout that Moonbyul had skated in, she raved about Moonbyul's performance every time. When she'd first started out, Yongsun hadn't known anything about roller derby, but she'd learned by listening to Moonbyul talk about it and explain the rules, watching Moonbyul's team skate in bouts, and reading up on her own.

Moonbyul couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a girlfriend who was so supportive and willing to invest in her interests so they could share them.

Overcome with affection, Moonbyul interrupted Yongsun ranting about how the last penalty she'd gotten had been unfair to press a kiss to her lips.

Yongsun blinked in surprise when she pulled back before smiling and welcoming Moonbyul's lips against hers again for a kiss that lasted a bit longer, Moonbyul's tongue swiping lightly against her lower lip.

"You're looking for your reward, huh?" Yongsun teased, fingers skimming down Moonbyul's side. "I haven't forgotten."

Truthfully, she hadn't even been thinking about that, but now that Yongsun mentioned it...

Typically, Yongsun didn't dangle rewards in front of her based on if she won her bout. It wasn't like she needed the incentive. Winning was good enough on its own. But earlier in the week, Moonbyul had confessed to a particular fantasy, and just to be a tease, Yongsun had told her that she'd make it come true as a reward if Moonbyul won her bout. Moonbyul actually suspected that Yongsun would have indulged her either way, but she had to admit that Yongsun's suggestive smile when she'd caught her eye during the first half of the bout had been exciting, butterflies erupting in her stomach and arousal washing over her skin.

"Now?" she asked, all too aware of how overly enthusiastic she must have looked.

Yongsun laughed lightly at her, pecking her lips, "Yep. Let me just get ready."

"Ready?" Moonbyul blinked at her.

Yongsun just smiled mysteriously before disappearing into their bedroom.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower!" she called after a second's contemplation. She was still sweaty and gross from skating, and she really didn't want to subject Yongsun to that.

"Okay!" Yongsun answered, and Moonbyul couldn't help from trying to imagine just what Yongsun was doing to get ready.

Sometimes Moonbyul still found herself in disbelief that she'd gotten so lucky as to have Yongsun as her girlfriend. When she'd first met Yongsun, she'd been absolutely sure that she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. After awkwardly introducing herself and probably gaping like an idiot, Moonbyul had been pretty certain that she'd made enough of a fool out of herself that Yongsun would never talk to her again. But somehow, the next time the same group had gotten together, Yongsun had sat herself down right next to her and proceeded to tell her about the bizarre conversation she'd overheard on the subway. From that moment on, Moonbyul had been irreversibly sunk.

Yongsun wasn’t in the bedroom when Moonbyul emerged from the bathroom, pulling on a pair of underwear and an over-sized t-shirt from her dresser.

"Clean!" Moonbyul called, sweeping her wet hair out of the neck of her shirt and letting it settle heavy against her back.

Yongsun peeked out of their walk in closet and grinned, stepping out to reveal the deep purple, lace hugging her torso- underwire built into the top and the cups just as sheer as the bodice. Matching panties were the only other thing on Yongsun's body, and Moonbyul found herself speechless.

The fantasy she'd divulged hadn't involved Yongsun in anything special, but _boy_ , she wasn't complaining.

"You didn't have to..." she sputtered, greedily taking in every inch of her girlfriend as Yongsun made her way over to her.

"Don't you like it?" Yongsun teased, obviously knowing just how much Moonbyul liked it.

Moonbyul let out a guffaw at the ridiculousness of the question as she reached out to grasp onto Yongsun's waist with eager fingers.

The press of Yongsun's lips against hers was familiar, Moonbyul moving instinctively to return the kiss and pull Yongsun closer, but it still sent a spark through her.

Yongsun walked them backwards as Moonbyul worked to deepen the kiss, already feeling arousal simmering under her skin from the easy slide of lips and Yongsun's fingers dragging leisurely over the nape of her neck.

Her shoulders lightly hitting the wall had Moonbyul shuddering in anticipation of what was coming.

Yongsun indulged in her stroking tongue and eager lips for another moment before she pulled back.

"Ready?" she asked with a knowing smirk, carefully lowering herself to her knees.

Moonbyul groaned in answer, trembling as Yongsun slipped her hands under the hem of her t-shirt to stroke along her belly.

Yongsun pressed a kiss to Moonbyul's thigh as she hooked her fingers around the elastic of Moonbyul's underwear and tugged them down her thighs.

It was obvious even to Moonbyul that they'd already been wet, and she felt the soft exhalation that was probably a chuckle against her hip. Normally, she might have protested, but Yongsun's kiss low on her abdomen had her tensing.

"Ready to be worshipped like a king?" Yongsun asked, eyes full of promise.

Moonbyul nodded, words getting stuck in her throat when Yongsun parted her folds with two fingers and lightly teased her with the tip of her tongue.

"I just need a crown," she got out before Yongsun could make her shake again, the joke seeming inconsequential now that she'd said it out loud.

Unfortunately, Yongsun chose to take the statement at face value because she was pulling back and looking around the room.

"I don't actually need-" Moonbyul started to protest, but Yongsun was already on her feet.

"This will work," she announced, returning with one of Moonbyul's many snapbacks.

Moonbyul couldn't help but snort in amusement as Yongsun placed it sideways on her head with a flourish.

"Perfect," she announced, eyes laughing as she dropped back down.

Her hair was still wet, so the hat would probably make it dry weird, but Moonbyul couldn't find it in herself to care. Not when Yongsun was pressing her thighs apart with a palm and using the fingers on her other hand to bare her clit.

"Please," she panted when Yongsun paused.

"My pleasure," Yongsun replied with a smirk, and then she was tilting her head to lap at Moonbyul's arousal.

Head thunking against the wall, Moonbyul scooted her feet further apart and tilted her pelvis to try to give Yongsun better access.

Yongsun knew what she was doing- had even before she'd met Moonbyul. And now that she knew what made Moonbyul crumble, her mouth was a weapon. Not that Moonbyul was complaining.

Yongsun’s hands skimmed over her stomach under her t-shirt as she flicked her tongue against Moonbyul’s clit.

Looking down, Moonbyul shuddered at the way Yongsun was looking up at her through her lashes- playful but full of promise. And as she lapped more purposefully against her clit, Moonbyul felt a little like Yongsun was looking straight into her soul.

A hitching moan escaped as Yongsun gripped her hip tight and drew circles against her her with the tip of her tongue.

Pleasure surged through her on every inhale, curling around her and pulling her until she was tense with it.

"Yong… _sun_ ," she gasped, tilting her hips up to try to meet Yongsun's ministrations.

Yongsun just hummed into her, sucking against her sensitive flesh and making her tremble against the wall.

Moonbyul's fingers twisted in Yongsun's hair as she felt her control slipping.

As much as she wanted to just bask in the feel of Yongsun's mouth on her and the sight of her on her knees, looking up at her so enticingly, the jolts each flick of her tongue triggered were getting stronger until they started to blend into one heightening crest of sensation.

Moonbyul groaned, head falling back against the wall when it was too much to even look at Yongsun any more.

She could feel the way her hat was rubbing against the wall as she shuddered, hips driving up toward Yongsun's mouth as she chased release.

It would be heaven to luxuriate in Yongsun's nimble tongue, but she was so close she could taste it- elbows knocking against the wall as she jerked.

"Oh," she groaned, hips rocking and eyes squeezed closed. " _Oh_ , Yongsun, _oh_."

Moonbyul braced herself as the pleasure surged up and spread through her.

Crying out, her fingers tightened in Yongsun's hair as she came...and came, Yongsun's tongue not letting up even when she was twitching with sensitivity.

Her whole body felt like it was vibrating when Yongsun finally let up, nose tingling and breath short.

"Oh my god," she gasped on a breathless laugh, sliding down the wall and slumping against Yongsun on the floor.

"Good?" Yongsun asked, voice like sweet honey as Moonbyul languished in her pleasure induced haze.

Moonbyul hummed in affirmation, lifting her head only enough for a kiss, tasting herself on Yongsun’s tongue and swollen lips.

“Did you feel like a king?” she cheekily prompted, fingers brushing through Moonbyul’s damp hair with gentle fingers.

Moonbyul huffed out a laugh against her mouth, reaching out to cup Yongsun’s cheek.

Overcome with affection, Moonbyul bowled Yongsun over so that she was flat on her back on the floor with Moonbyul over her, kissing and biting at her lips like she never wanted to pull away. But breathing was a thing, and she needed to reposition so that her knee wasn’t digging into the floor so uncomfortably. Yongsun was laughing at her when she finally pulled back.

“You show appreciation like an overgrown puppy,” she teased, and Moonbyul leaned down to nip at her chin.

“Don’t think I forgot about you,” Moonbyul told her, eyes raking down Yongsun’s body wrapped decadently in purple lace.

Yongsun’s eyes went dark, lips quirking. “I didn’t think you did.”

Moonbyul kissed her again, the hand not braced against the floor dragging over the lace hugging Yongsun’s tiny waist. Palm cupping her breast and thumb teasing the peaked nipple under the sheer material, Moonbyul smirked against Yongsun’s mouth as Yongsun gasped- back arching off the floor to press closer.

Yongsun's thighs parted easily when Moonbyul slid between them, only pausing long enough lave her tongue over the rough lace against Yongsun's nipples to hear her whine before she settled between her spread legs.

The purple lace at the crotch was darker than the rest, soaked through, and Moonbyul let out an appreciative groan. The fact that Yongsun liked eating her out so much never failed to amaze her, sending a jolt of arousal straight through her belly every time.

Pressing her lips to Yongsun's arousal through the material, Moonbyul inhaled the scent of her girlfriend. She tongued at her clit, lace blocking her from the pure taste she was seeking and serving to torture them both.

Yongsun’s hips moved impatiently as Moonbyul hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down Yongsun’s straining thighs and getting a potent hit of the smell of her arousal.

" _Fuck_ ," she breathed, dipping down to run her tongue along Yongsun's folds and moaning at the familiar taste.

Yongsun's hips were urgent, rocking up against her mouth at just the rhythm she wanted, and Moonbyul had no qualms about letting her do just that as she lapped at her clit and slid two fingers into her clenching channel.

Sucking against Yongsun's wetness and feeling the pulse against her lips and the tightening around her fingers, Moonbyul knew that Yongsun was already close to tipping over the edge.

Truthfully, Yongsun was a lot better at keeping herself together and holding off her orgasm than Moonbyul was, something Yongsun liked to good-naturedly tease her for as she threatened to bring her to a second or third orgasm, so the fact that Yongsun was this far gone already really spoke to how much she'd enjoyed bringing Moonbyul pleasure.

"Moonbyul," Yongsun choked out, fingers scrambling at Moonbyul's hat and managing to knock it askew. "Don't stop, don't-"

With a full body shudder and a strangled cry, Yongsun came against Moonbyul’s working tongue and around her fingers.

Moonbyul felt the squirt of liquid against her chin- heard it as well. A couple more spurts and convulsions and Yongsun was relaxing back against the floor with a shaky sigh, whimpering when Moonbyul lapped up the remaining release dripping down her folds.

"Love when you squirt," Moonbyul murmured as she pressed wet kisses against Yongsun's still trembling thighs. She didn't squirt every time, but she loved the tangible proof that Yongsun found pleasure in her.

"Mess," Yongsun complained, hips shifting against the puddle on the floor in discomfort.

"I could go for another shower," Moonbyul supplied hopefully, grinning at Yongsun when she finally raised herself from between her legs.

"You just showered," Yongsun said with a quirk if her lips and a snort.

Moonbyul shrugged, scooting up to press a kiss to Yongsun's lips.

"And the floor," Yongsun reminded her, nose wrinkling.

"I'll clean it," Moonbyul told her, pressing kisses to Yongsun’s cheeks despite her squirming. "You go get in the shower, and I'll join you."

"I thought I was supposed to be treating you," Yongsun protested, shooting Moonbyul a fond look that had her heart clenching in her chest.

"You did," she said, smiling soppily at her girlfriend and watching Yongsun's eyes go soft.

Hand hooking behind Moonbyul's neck, Yongsun pulled her down into a sweet kiss- her lips stretched in a smile when she pulled back.

"Okay," Yongsun agreed, letting Moonbyul pull her up and grumbling when some of her release slid down her legs.

"I've got it," Moonbyul promised, urging Yongsun toward the bathroom with her hands on her waist.

The smile Yongsun shot her over her shoulder before she scurried toward the bathroom to avoid making any more of a mess had Moonbyul's heart fluttering.

Confirmed once again, she had the best girlfriend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title taken from Lana Del Rey's _Religion_.  
>  \- Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! <3  
> \- Follow me on [tumblr](http://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined ^^


End file.
